


Sunlight upon Freckles

by Moontain (Valgus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Moontain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was especially difficult to be woken up in the morning. </p><p>Tsukishima knew just what would wake the freckled man up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight upon Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [**kintsukuroi99**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99) had asked me whether I'll ever write TsukiYama's domestic AU and I decided to write this.

“Yamaguchi, please wake up.”

“Nn,” mumbled Yamaguchi, whose face still buried on the white pillow.

After university, Yamaguchi worked in a design company. He was good with little ideas that people didn’t usually think about. The company had just finished a project with the government, so Yamaguchi had been sleep deprived for the past week. Frankly, Tsukishima would love to give him his rest time. But if he just let Yamaguchi sleeps for the rest of the day, he knew that the freckled man wouldn’t be happy.

For years, Tsukishima had been struggling to guess whatever went on behind Yamaguchi’s fidgeting and shy smile. Tsukishima might looked cool and composed, but he was actually dividing his time properly, in one half to guess what Yamaguchi thought about him or his act and the other half thinking about Yamaguchi in an inappropriate way.

No one in their circle of volleyball community thought that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would be the first to marry.

They wed at their second spring in university.

Tsukishima, who was sharing an apartment with Yamaguchi despite going to different faculty, was only half-awake when he proposed Yamaguchi. He had spent a very good night dreaming about living the rest of his life with Yamaguchi and woke up to even better morning to Yamaguchi’s sleeping face. Upon watching the morning sunlight fell into Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks, he thought about how wonderful would it be if his dream came true.

And he proposed Yamaguchi right there, with ring he bought when they left high school, that costed an arm and leg but still the best purchase Tsukishima had ever done in his life. Tsukishima had thought that he had done the biggest mistake in his life, that he should propose Yamaguchi in places like under Eiffel Tower on a warm summer night instead.

But Yamaguchi had smiled sleepily and mumbled with great assurance, “Of course I’d marry you, Tsukki. Of course.”

And Tsukishima never shared the story of what happened after the proposal, but it had something to do with he couldn’t go to his class for that day because he was crying so much from happiness.

(Later, after they settled with wedding on spring, guest list, flower, and the party after, Tsukishima asked his fiancé what was Yamaguchi thinking when Tsukishima proposed him first thing in the morning.

Yamaguchi had made the cutest smile as he bit his lower lip and blushed, “Actually, I’ve been expecting it for a while.”

Tsukishima blinked, “You’ve expected me to propose you?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi chuckled a little. “Since that day when we graduated high school, when you said you have ‘business with a friend’, I thought you might be buying a ring. You should really hide wedding magazines somewhere better when I visited your bedroom, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima blushed but said nothing. He wanted to hear the rest of the story.

“Ever since then, I was waiting. It’s never been a fun thing, isn’t it, waiting? But ever since I realised that you might be buying a ring, every day had been so wonderful. Like, I’d wake up in the morning, thinking, ‘Would this be the day when Tsukki proposed to me?’ It didn’t happen for a while, but when you did propose me—quite suddenly, I might add—I thought, ‘Ah, _finally_!’ I’m over the moon. And you… you looked like you just got the universe handed to you in a box. I’ve never seen you so happy before and I just—well, we both cried that morning, we know that.”

Tsukishima smiled gently at the memory. He never thought he’d be ecstatic from having his eyes sore from crying too much.

“I just…” Yamaguchi exhaled, the blush on his freckled cheeks intensified. “I never thought that I can make you so happy by just agreeing to be with you for the rest of my life. It was the moment when I realised that I meant to you as much as you meant to me. It was just so amazing. And the best part is now I’m going to marry you and I can look forward to better things in the future.”

Yamaguchi had spoke on more on how he thought he was just a decoration in the background if Tsukishima’s life were a painting. He had never been the focal point and he never thought he should be. But then Tsukishima bought him ring and proposed to him, and Yamaguchi realised he had been the focal point, the main object, and the most precious person in Tsukishima Kei’s life, after all.

Tsukishima had been waking up everyday thanking the universe that Yamaguchi existed ever since.)

At this point, five years into marriage, Tsukishima was now quite sure that he could tell what the man he married was and would be thinking.

Now, Tsukishima's husband was peacefully sleeping on their bed. The wedding ring upon the engagement ring on Yamaguchi’s ring finger glowed softly under the gentle morning light. Tsukishima smiled and automatically looked down upon his own ring finger, where a gold band stared back at him. Whenever he had bad time, he raised his hand to see the ring that reminded him that he had married to Yamaguchi Tadashi and nothing felt so bad anymore.

Tsukishima was _married_ to Yamaguchi.

He was Yamaguchi’s one and only _husband_ in the whole universe.

Feeling extraordinarily giddy and joyful again, Tsukishima left Yamaguchi for some more sleep. He’d do laundry and housecleaning before cooking breakfast as he waited for his husband to wake up.

Two hours later, when the house was already clean and the breakfast was ready—including soggy French fries, the way his peculiar, stupid, and beautiful husband liked it—Tsukishima returned to their bedroom to still sleeping Yamaguchi.

He was now spreading his arms and legs like starfish. He was drooling too. He looked so silly and yet so perfect to Tsukishima.

Ever since Yamaguchi came to his life, Tsukishima had started to build his life around Yamaguchi. He counted time based on how many of it he spent with Yamaguchi. He never thought that he’d care to look cool, but he always wanted to look cool for Yamaguchi. And perhaps, that what was love is, Tsukishima thought, as he climbed the white-sheeted bed.

“Yamaguchi,” he reached for the sleeping man’s shoulder. “Wake up, please. It’s ten. And you said we’re going to watch movie and bake today.”

“Nn,” was the only response he got from Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima smiled down upon his sleeping husband, wiping the drool from Yamaguchi’s chin.

“Yamaguchi, wake up.”

“Mmmmh.”

“Or else, I will do something.”

“Nn? Go do it, Tsukki.”

So Tsukishima leaned down and kissed Yamaguchi’s lips.

Yamaguchi’s eyes snapped wide upon for a moment, before it fluttered closed once again as a low moan escape from his lower throat. The man against the bed reached out for his blond husband and returned the kiss with a little more passion than it had been proper for a morning kiss.

They both pulled back slowly.

Tsukishima smirked, “So the sleeping prince had to be woken up with a kiss from another prince, huh?”

“That’s not fair, Tsukki, waking me up with a kiss,” Yamaguchi giggled, as he slowly raised himself by the elbow and then leaned to Tsukishima as he exhaled. “Good morning, Tsukki. Thank you for waking me up.”

Tsukishima replied by squeezing Yamaguchi into a firm hug and breathed, “Good morning to you too, Yamaguchi. The breakfast’s ready.”

They scrambled down the bed and bumped into one another by the bedroom door—it couldn’t be helped, since they were both such a huge and tall people and the door was designed for normal-sized Japanese people—and tittered before laughed all the way to the dining room.

“I like the ring of it,” said Yamaguchi after he swallowed his soggy French-fries.

“What?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, his spoon stopped midway to scoop egg into his mouth.

“’Prince Tsukki’,” grinned Yamaguchi, all teeth and gum showing.

Tsukishima wished he could throw something to his stupid husband’s face as Yamaguchi laughed and laughed from across the table. But upon seeing the Yamaguchi’s laughing face, his hair all messy from sleep and his shirt crumpled from sleep too, Tsukishima thought he couldn’t and didn’t have to do anything else to be happier in life.

 _This_ was everything he’d ever need to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time writing future and domestic TsukiYama. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Initially, I just wanted to write how Tsukishima woke up an overly sleepy Yamaguchi. But, then, on my head, they were already married when such morning happened, so then I started to write how was the proposal and everything.
> 
>  _Sunlight upon Freckles_ was so easy to write, it practically wrote itself. 
> 
> I am still rather new to TsukiYama ship and I try to explore their relationship very carefully. I also write about them very slowly because I want to savour the whole thing. Like, you know, when you're in new relationship or eating something so delicious, you want to savour the moment by going through it slowly and carefully. That's pretty much how I feel about TsukiYama.
> 
> I'd like to write about how they spent the rest of the day, but I'll leave it to your imagination. Do let me know what you think about the rest of their off day, though!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope reading it make you as happy as I was when I wrote it.


End file.
